


Bésame Mucho (Kiss Me a Lot)

by Zekebum



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Demencia and 5.0.5 are only mentioned, Established Relationship, Flirty Black Hat, Fluff, I don't know what qualifies as a songfic, Insecure Dr Flug, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekebum/pseuds/Zekebum
Summary: Black Hat had no idea his beloved scientist could sing.





	Bésame Mucho (Kiss Me a Lot)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing on with my headcanon's that Flug's first language is Spanish and BH's is Latin, I present to you: this mess.  
> The song is called Béame Mucho, and its by Jorge Blanco.  
> Link to the song will be provided in the ending notes!!  
> This has not been beta-d by anybody but myself, and it's currently very late/early in the morning, so please feel free to point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar.  
> Enjoy!!! :)
> 
> EDIT: Thank you to K_Black for bringing to light that this song was actually written by Consuelito Velázquez almost 80 years ago!!! And thank you for telling me that the more recognized version is sung by Luis Miguel; I really appreciate it!!! <3 I'll link the Luis Miguel version in the end note as well!

Doctor Flug Slys was a man of many talents.

He had several PHD's and doctorate degrees, graduating at the top of his classes, and he had a driver's and a pilot's license. He constantly made new inventions every day, pushing the limits of his engineering and chemical skills, which he felt only made him smarter.

He was very good at pushing his limits, and he thought himself to be a passionate man and good lover. (After all, he was able to get close to and _nearly_ tame the beast that was Black Hat; who wouldn't pride themselves on that?)

Doctor Flug Slys, however, was _not_ confident. At all.

Which could - and often did - lead to some problems.

The biggest one being that Flug, while no one really knew, loved to sing. However, he lacked the confidence to do so, so he hardly ever did it. And when he did do it, it was within the privacy of his own lab or room.

Well, he _thought_ it was private.

When he first started working for Black Hat, Demencia would always barge in without warning and scare the shit out of him and make him drop whatever was in his hands. She'd laugh and leave, only to return and do it again.

As of late, though, she wouldn't do that as much, and Flug was grateful.

That wasn't to say she didn't ever do it, just not as much as she used to.

5.0.5 always politely knocked and waited for Flug to answer before entering, and he never stayed for very long.

As for Black Hat... He did whatever he wanted.

After all, this _was_ technically his home that they all lived in.

At first, Black Hat had always barged in, never knocked, scared him, intimidated him, and slammed doors, but after the two had started dating, he had calmed down significantly.

Now, he didn't slam doors nearly as much, and he didn't purposely try to scare him or intimidate him anymore.

He still never knocked, though, which kind of irritated Flug if he were being honest, but whatever.

Normally, Flug could still hear the other come in despite not knocking, so he _assumed_ his lab was safe for him to hum or sing softly while he worked.

Which he did.

The scientist was currently tinkering with a personal project of his, having miraculously met the usual weapons' deadlines a few days early. He didn't really know what exactly he was making, but normally he didn't anyways; he just put things together and they did other things. He was putting a couple of gears together, using a small flat head screwdriver, when he began to softly sing to himself.

_"Bésame_

_Bésame mucho_

_Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez_

_Bésame_

_Bésame mucho_

_Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después,"_

His baritone voice came gently, just loud enough for himself to hear, the words of his first language flowing more naturally to him than English. They were slightly muffled by the bag he wore, but he didn't care too much.

He stood up from his work table, setting what was in his hands down as he moved about the lab in search for more spare parts and tools.

_"Bésame_

_Bésame mucho_

_Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez_

_Bésame_

_Bésame mucho_

_Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después_

_Quiero tenerte muy cerna_

_Mirarme en tus ojos_

_Verte junto a mi_

_Piensa que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos_

_Muy lejos de ti,"_

His voice grew slightly louder, getting a bit carried away with himself as he found what he was looking for and made his way back to the table. He moved what was on it aside, and he sat himself down on the table instead of the chair.

_"Bésame_

_Bésame mucho, como si fuera ésta noche la última vez_

_Bésame, bésame_

_Bésame mucho_

_Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después"_

The melody bloomed from within his chest, and there was a small, content smile on his face from underneath the bag.

He hummed softly as he drummed the fingers on one of his hands against his thigh, picking up what he was working on with the other. He noticed it was starting to look like some sort of wind-up device, and he briefly thought about turning it into some sort of music box.

Flug didn't get to finish the song - or that thought - before he realized that his Eldritch-boyfriend had been standing in the lab.

For how long, he had no idea.

His eyes widened in surprise and he nearly dropped what was in his hand as he jumped.

" _J-Jefecito! Amor_ , h-how long have you been listening?" He spluttered, scarred face heating up under the bag. How could he have let himself get so carried away?

Black Hat chuckled softly, his voice holding no bite to it. "Long enough, _carissime_." He said, and he made his way over to Flug in a few long strides. He stood in front of Flug, who was still on the table, and he gently laid his gloved hands on the scientist's thighs; just above his knees. Flug was obviously trying to avoid eye contact in his embarrassment.

"Can you translate it for me?" He asked, tilting his head a little to try to look at the other in the eyes anyways.

The question caused Flug to scrunch his eyebrows in confusion, before he slowly complied, making eye contact with Black Hat.

"... What?"

"Can you translate it for me? The song," Black Hat repeated, with clarification.

"Well... _Yeah_ , I _can_..."

"Will you?" Flug was a bit confused by the demon's sudden curiosity, but nonetheless, he slowly nodded.

" _Bésame_ means kiss--"

"No." Black Hat interrupted, voice slightly sharp, before he spoke again in a softer tone, "I mean sing it for me. In English."

Flug's eyes widened.

"No, nu-uh," The scientist shook his head, "Definitely not."

"What?" The Eldritch sounded incredulous, before he practically whined. "Come on, Flug, you're _so_ much better than you think you are."

"Nope," Flug argued, popping the "p" to enunciate his point. "Not gonna do it."

Black Hat huffed, rolling his eye at that.

"Come on. I've seen you naked before, how is that less embarrassing than this?" He asked rhetorically. "Plus, I heard you doing it just now. Just in Spanish. I don't understand Spanish, Flug." He pointed out, exposing himself wide open for Flug's jabbing reply.

"And I don't understand Latin, Black Hat. I'm _not_ singing for you."

Said demon pouted slightly, making a cute face that Flug had to look away from.

_"Quaeso, deliciae?"_

A few moments of silence passed, before Flug groaned.

"Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this."

Black Hat grinned widely, moving his hands to grab one of Flug's, bringing the back of his hand to his lips as he kissed it, Flug's yellow rubber gloves missing for some reason.

"I'm all ears, babe." He said with a purr.

Flug's earlier blush had returned at that, feeling his face heat up and the tips of his ears tingle. He just decided to get it over with, and he took a breath before he began to sing the song again, but this time, in English.

_"Kiss me_

_Kiss me a lot_

_Like if this night is the last time_

_Kiss me_

_Kiss me a lot_

_I'm afraid of losing you, losing you after,"_

Flug was, once again, avoiding eye contact with the Eldritch, but the demon in question didn't hardly mind, transfixed by the lovely sound of the others' voice. He hadn't actually really heard it until now, and he wished the scientist would remove the bag so he could he heard better.

Baby steps, he told himself. The bag could wait for another day.

_"Kiss me_

_Kiss me a lot_

_Like if this night is the last time_

_Kiss me_

_Kiss me a lot_

_I'm afraid of losing you, losing you after_

_I wanna have you really close_

_See me in your eyes_

_See us together_

_Think that maybe tomorrow I'll be far away_

_Far away from you,"_

Black Hat smiled softly at the words, shifting his weight to one of his feet, causing his hip to jut out slightly as he listened.

_"Kiss me_

_Kiss me a lot, like if this night is the last time_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Kiss me a lot I'm afraid of losing you, losing you after,"_

_"Kiss me_

_Kiss me a lot, 'cause I'm afraid of losing you, losing you after_

_That I'm afraid of losing you, losing you after,"_

Flug sighed softly - well, more like huffed - as he finished, nervously turning his head to look at the gray skinned being in front of him.

"Happy?" He asked.

Black Hat nodded, and he leaned in and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller male.

"You don't need to be afraid of losing me, I'm not going anywhere, _deliciae._ " He briefly leaned back and gave Flug a smirk, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he leaned in again and pecked him on the lips.

"And if you wanted a kiss so badly, you could've just asked; no need to be so cryptic." He teased, earning him a light slap on the shoulder.

_"Cállate."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed another one of my self-indulgent one-shots!  
> If you would like to contact me for any reason, you can easily reach me on Instagram! My username is @zekiebum!  
> :)  
> Here's a link to the Jorge Blanco verion:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPPBVoCn-k&list=PL_oiuzlMbd3xYIdxSk6irbKx3PPhwJd93
> 
> Here's a link to the Luis Miguel version:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPIhCXhEPt8


End file.
